


This Ain't The Goldbergs 05

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [5]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Beverly has a threesome at yoga class





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 05

"I'm so glad you decided to finally come with me to my yoga class, you will love it I promise."

Beverly Goldberg said energetically as she dragged Susan Cinoman by the hand and entered the fitness centre where she attended every week.

The year was 1980 something and Susan was the music teacher at the William Penn High School where the Goldberg kids were educated and she had been nagged once too often by her boyfriend about getting into shape.

Nick Mellor, the school coach was her man but she didn't want to work out, or lift weights, and yoga was the next best thing.

It was a Monday night and the two women were the only ones in attendance.  
Susan had finished up some work at her office and then driven to the centre where she met Beverly.  
They quickly went to the changing room and then took up a position at the front of the workout room.

Beverly was a tall five feet eight inches and had her usual stiff lacquered blonde hair on top of her head like a helmet.  
She wore a black and white chequered bandana around the middle.  
Her pink tee shirt was stretched to the limit to keep her big 34C boobs in check.  
Her voluptuous hourglass figure was squeezed into a black leotard with a thin yellow belt at her twenty six inch waist.  
Thick black tights hugged her long lithe leg like a second skin.  
Despite being the mother of three she had kept fit with yoga and other various forms of exercise.

Susan had chosen to wear just a loose plain grey tee and a pair of blue shorts with high knee white socks.  
Also quite a tall and slender lady, she had brown eyes that always seemed to peer out from her face half lidded.  
Her very long wavy dyed blonde locks she kept in a ponytail down her back.

"Alright Susan, just follow my lead. First we breathe in deeply, in, and out, in and out."

The music teacher watched the other woman as her natural big tits rose up and down and started to do the same.  
Her stomach sucked in as they faced each other and Susan found herself checking out the figure of the middle aged blonde and made comparisons to her own.  
Bev caught her looking and smiled back.  
Susan just stood and stared at the other who stretched her right hand back and grasped her right ankle as she bent forward.  
She tried some moves herself and spread her legs out and stretched out her arms.  
Then she bent at the waist and held the pose.

"Not bad Susan, here like this."

Beverly came over and ran her finger down the spine of the teacher and a shiver went through her body.  
Susan extended her arms and bent forward again, Beverly right behind her.  
She gasped as she felt fingers slowly stray up her front and trace the outsides of her boobs.

"Relax, breath in deeply."

Susan closed her eyes and bit her lower lip when Beverly slid her hands down to her waist and felt their bodies press together.  
Hot breath was on her neck and she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Loosened up yet?"

Just then Jonathan 'Andre' Glascott walked into the room, bare chested and in tight yoga pants.  
Another teacher at the school he also gave guitar lessons and was a guidance counsellor on the side.

"Oh Andre, hi.  
You're a bit late, we started already."

Susan looked surprised and slightly embarrassed, how long had he been there?

"I didn't know Andre was coming." 

"Oh yes, Andre and I hook up every Monday since the last semester, right?"

Bev winked at the black man whose dark brown torso and ripped biceps flexed as he proudly showed off his physique.  
Susan had no idea he had been working out with intense dedication the last year and stood mesmerised by the sight of the six footer.

He had an air about him that coach lacked.  
Susan was instantly attracted to his ebony frame, his chocolate hued complexion seemed to shine under the harsh electric lights.

He looked back at her and he turned to her side on so that she could get a good look at his muscled ass and narrow hips.  
But try as she might Susan could not tear her eyes from his length of eight inch pipe that ran down the left thigh under his pants.  
Andre had been the one responsible for opening the eyes of a Beverly sexually after a humdrum and sexless marriage with her couch potato husband Murray.

The three of them carried on with various exercises and posturing before they finally sat in a circle in the Lotus position.  
It had been a warm day and they had worked up a sweat.  
Bev hooked her thumbs in her leotard straps and puffed air up in her face.

"That was a good thirty minutes, lets go shower Susan."

She took the hand of the teacher and whisked her off to the showers.  
Once there Bev wasted no time in getting naked and dropped her outfit to the floor of the shower stall.

"Boy, do I need to clean up."

Slowly Susan pulled her top off over her head as she lingered outside the stalls.  
She had worn no bra and her perky tits with the peaked points stood out proud from her chest as she stripped off.  
Next she pulled her shorts and panties down and yanked them off her legs.

It was obvious that she was not a natural blonde as her neatly trimmed brown pubic hair testified.  
There was no fat on her slender body and her butt was the only thing that jiggled slightly.  
She gazed at the woman next to her who eagerly soaped up her naked body.  
Beverly ran her hands all over her heavy boobs and rounded belly before they slid down to her mound of golden pubes.

The hot needles of water seemed to bounce off the top of her head that had taken two cans of hairspray to fix into shape.  
Susan watched open mouthed as her friend then put her hand between her upper thighs and let the shower jet spray her pussy.

"Mmmm, come on in Susan, the water's lovely."

Susan untied her ponytail and entered and began to lather her upper body.  
She started at her collarbone and then down to her breasts, the water spilled over and to her stomach.  
Behind her Beverly pushed her lush ass against hers and made an erotic rotation of her hips.

"Hah, cheek to cheek!"

Susan was surprised to admit she liked the contact of skin on skin and felt a rewarding tingle at the top of her thighs.  
Bev turned and gave her a tight hug, her boobs pushed against the narrow of her back.  
The teacher made a silent O with her mouth as she felt two fingers tickle her vaginal lips.  
Immediately her pussy dampened as a hand moved up and down gently, then her breath became laboured as one finger slid inside her folds.  
Their bodies were crushed on each other under the cascade of water as Susan moaned and leaked her juices.

"You get quite wet down there my dear, all slippery."

Susan blushed and spread her legs wider and clamped her right hand on top of Bev and pressed her hard on the protruding labia.  
Then she spun around to face the woman and gazed into her bright blue eyes.  
Not knowing what to do next she cupped one of the heavy tits and teased the nipple.  
She had never done anything like this in her entire life.

Beverly moved forward and kissed Susan full on the lips and caressed her abdomen.  
Neither of them had kissed another woman before and they melted into each others arms under the shower.

"Touch my cunt."

Susan was shocked to hear the cuss word from Mrs. Goldberg, the mother of three of her students, then moved her hand to her mound and cupped her pussy.

"That feels pretty good." Sighed Beverly.

It felt hot to the touch and when she poked her middle finger inside she found the dampness.

"Oh, oh, oh, that feels fucking good, I'm getting so wet."

Beverly rocked her hips to and fro and rode the digit with glee.  
Susan dared to look down and was delighted at the erotic sight of her finger buried in another womans pussy.

"May I join you ladies?"

Andre stood just outside the shower stalls, butt naked and sporting a dark brown boner.  
Susan looked at the man in awe, his steel hard prick rose straight out from his black bush of a groin, just above a pair of plum sized balls.

As she scrutinised the full extent of the upright cock she guessed it must be over eight inches long.

"Isn't he just scrummy? I want to give him lots of schmoopies and snuggies and eat him up alive!"

Andre grinned and looked into the tiny eyes of the music teacher.

"Please my dear, no need to be shy now.  
We're all grown ups."

He held his impressive cock in his right fist and seemed to aim it at Susan.  
The woman was speechless as Beverly went to her knees beside her and took the big thing into her mouth.  
With one hand on his veiny shaft she held him steady as her pink tongue darted around the purple crown.  
Her left hand went up and down the fat stalk as she kept eye contact with the moustachioed man before she rammed her head down over half the entire length.  
Bev opened her mouth wider and took the large tip past her red lips and held it there for a moment.  
Her saliva drooled down to his balls as she gave him little flicks with her tongue.  
As she made loud sucking sounds Susan went to her own pussy instinctively and rubbed her moist quim fast as the steam from the running showers rose. 

"Mmmm, big tasty!" Said Beverly as she stood up and the three of them made a sandwich with Andre in the middle of the two naked women.

His erection was upright on his belly and they pressed on him firmly, smothering his body.  
Susan ached with desire, the need to be filled with a big black cock consumed her with a furious passion.  
Her head tilted back as the lustful man touched her boobs with his rough hands and teased the hard nipples.  
Her eyes rolled back as she felt his rigid member press against her pussy, now very wet and puffy.  
She brought her arms around his back and kissed him on the fulsome lips.  
He groaned into her mouth as they hugged tightly and Susan wriggled against his boner in order to relish what was to come.

"Give it to her schmoo, she's positively creaming for your cock." 

Andre turned Susan around and used his strong right leg to widen the womans legs.  
She willingly pressed her ass to him and was rewarded with his pecker between her upper thighs.  
The rear entrance position was ideal and offered the perfect angle for him to enter.  
Susan wanted him inside her so badly it hurt.  
She took a deep breath as she ground on him and then gasped with the incredible sensation of being penetrated by his ebony monster.  
He had to shift his hips twice in order to drive it in, then, almost by itself the tip found its way in with a loud suction sound.  
The fat rod eased on up and the folds of her cunt parted to accept him.

"It is huge!" She whispered to Beverly who smiled and came around Andre and held his body from behind so that her boobs mashed on his back.

Ever so slowly he sawed in and out as he fed her inch by inch of hot meat.  
With his hands on her shoulders he began to pump back and forth, his grip on her was the only thing that kept her standing as her legs became wobbly.  
He was so hard inside her so soft pussy she felt dizzy with pleasure.  
Then he pulled out and the woman moaned in disappointment.  
Bev stroked his lubed up knob several times and then lined him up with her parted slit once more.  
Now he didn't hold back and slammed in fast so that Susan was rocked to and fro as his grip on her bounced her frame on his big cock as if she were his sex toy.  
His balls slapped at her buttocks with every inward thrust of his narrow pelvis and she screamed out so loudly even the constant stream of water couldn't drown her out.

The two of them paused as Susan came down from her splendid orgasm, the first climax she had experienced since college.

"Susan has a mighty fine pussy Bev, here have a taste."

Andre withdrew his shiny pole and the blonde greedily popped her mouth on the engorged cock.

"Mmm, tastes just like honey."

Susan caught her breath and turned to see him take the left leg of the blonde and drape it over his right shoulder.  
She was greatly impressed at how limber Beverly Goldberg was as she stood with her weight on her right foot and lowered her cunt onto the stiff black prick.

With his hands firmly on her gorgeous butt Andre raised her up and plonked her down onto him and his prodigious cock vanished inside her completely.  
She locked her arms around his neck and moved herself up and down the delicious ebony tool, her eyes looked deep into his as they fucked.  
The hot water continued to stream down and saturate their skin.  
The more Beverly ground her cunt on his bone, the more she oozed fluids.

"I...you...you're gonna make me cum." she squeaked.

She cried out and she tossed her head back as a trickle slid out of her cunt and down his shaft, leaving a trail of shiny juice on the black pole.  
With great strength he lifted her off him and Bev draped her body on his, exhausted from the strenuous standing fuck.  
Both women went to the floor tiles under the spray and Susan boldly grasped his pulsing cock and dared to take it to her mouth.

"Can I Iick it." She asked timidly.

"No woman ever has to ask a man that."

With that Andre moved forwards and presented his huge cock to her pursed lips.  
Susan closed her eyes and extended her tongue and teased the head.  
Then she moved down to the base, feeling every contour and vein before she swirled her tongue around the spongy top and began to take it in her mouth.  
She sucked on him gently at first, accepting inch by inch, loving the way it throbbed in her wet mouth. 

"Lie down babe."

Susan did so in the lap of Beverly, who cradled her and stroked her damp hair as Andre positioned himself between her open thighs and rubbed his cock against her cunt.  
He guided it in until he thrust up with a solid jerk and drove all the way in.  
Susan writhed in the arms of her friend who licked her lips at the sight of the the pair fucking under her nose.

With both hands on his tight butt Susan was in heaven, her hips rose and fell to meet every stroke of his prick as he fucked her hard.  
The shimmering ripples of a huge pent up climax grew and grew until there was nothing she could do but let it overwhelm her and she convulsed wildly and let out a wail.  
Andre never let up, he lifted her legs and bent them fully at the knees so he could plunge directly into her.  
He looked down to see his prick thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Gonna cum."

He groaned and pumped lots of sperm into Susan as he erupted.  
She released his pulsating cock and he sent ribbons of cream onto the tiles and down the drain.  
They all panted hard and the only sound was of the showers running.

Later, as they dressed Beverly recounted to Susan her first time with Andre in his office.

"That was the best fuck I ever had, I came so hard I couldn't stand up for an hour.  
We did it twice in an hour!  
Murray and I only had sex twice a month!" 

Andre came over and hugged the pair of grateful women.

Susan agreed totally, he had also brought her to orgasm twice in an hour.  
Sex with coach was boring and always in the missionary position with the light off.  
This had been thrilling and daring and she wanted more.

"You sure shoot a lot of cum Andre," said Beverly.

The man laughed heartily.

"And the good news is there is a never ending supply!"

END


End file.
